Broken soul
by The-multi-fandom-fanfics
Summary: After a mage attacked Lucy and used her body against her will, she is left behind to pick up her own pieces. Terrified and wounded much deeper than visible she falls into a state of panic and does things, she would not normally agree too. Contains mature contents, including beginnings of rape, lemons (sex) and swearing. Dark story with lighter moments.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there :3 This is the start of a rather long fic, and I tend to be a bit slow on updating…so sorry! It's an experiment of mine, I've never written anything like this before so, please bare with me! After Lucys experience in this chapter her character will probably become moody and probably rather strange and out of character… I hope you enjoy it anyway **

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the anime or manga 'Fairy Tail' belongs to the wonderful and amazing Hiro Mashima. (I may or may not be immensely jealous of him) **

Footsteps echoed through the otherwise silent hallway, a distant shout was heard. Lucy watched her breath evaporate in front of her, trying- but failing- to keep a steady pace. A blast hit her from behind and she screamed, her back arching forward as she stumbled and hit the ground unceremoniously hard. She spluttered and coughed, gasping for air, when she felt another painful blast hit her side. She felt her body getting swept off the ground and slammed against the wall. She screamed and spit out the blood gathering in her mouth, then she forced her head to the side and her gaze fell on a young yellow eyed man, his dark hair messy, sticking up in all directions. Silently Lucy cursed herself. She shouldn't have told Natsu that she could handle this job on her own, but it had sounded so easy! And she had managed to knock out his friends alone however this mage was obviously a lot more powerful than Lucy could have imagined. She tried to reach for her keys, only to find she couldn't even twitch her fingers. Immediate fear washed over her.

"What…?" she whispered, barely able to move her lips.

"What have I done?" The attacking dark haired mage laughed loudly. "It's paralysis, stupid girl. It's paralyses your whole body, however does not lessen any pain and, eventually, it will kill you." He grinned widely, revealing a row of pointed teeth. "I can torture you, girlie. And when I'm done playing with you'll die, and you can't do anything!" He laughed again, throwing his head back in apparent humor.

"No…someone…help me," Lucy gasped, tears of fury and frustration stinging her eyes.

"No one's here to saaaave you," the mage crooned and hissed with laughter. "No…-one." He repeated, leaning over Lucy's unmoving body. Lucy wanted to kick and scream yet she couldn't. All she could do was watch a booted foot swing toward her face. Her whole body convulsed and she half screamed, half whimpered in pain as the foot connected with her face. She didn't know what part of her face he had hit, or if anything was broken, all she felt was her face on fire and her mouth filling with blood once more. She gagged on the metal tasting blood and struggled against the paralysis, trying to spit it out.

"Don't die on me yet, girlie," her captor drawled, a cruel smirk on his face. "I haven't even started with the fun!"

Lucy closed her eyes and tried to calm the pace of her breathing. She wasn't going to die here. She wasn't going to choke on her own blood.

The mage took a step forward, grinning horribly. Then he knelt next to Lucy, looking up and down her body. He palmed her breasts, massaging it brutally. Lucy eyes widened and she bit her lip to stifle a cry of protest.

"Not bad," he murmured, letting his other hand glide down her arm and over hip, down to her feet. Lucy despised the feeling of those cold fingers on her skin, and struggled against the paralysis, trying to get away from him. She gasped as his hand traveled back up her leg and lifted her skirt.

"No!" Lucy shrieked, suddenly understanding what he was going to do.

"No, I'll…I'll do…anything," She hissed, half angry, half scared. "Anything…just not…that," she begged, a tear slipping down her cheek as his rough, cold fingers slipped under the waistband of her panties.

She gasped, tears making her vision hazy and forcefully turned away, ashamed. The paralysis mage grinned, showing all his slightly crooked teeth and trailed his finger between her soft folds.

A hiss escaped Lucys lips, anger coursing through her, yet she couldn't deny that small part of her that liked the sensation, secretly wanting more. Fingers rubbed against her clit and she gasped, twisting her thighs together instinctively, trapping his hand.

"What?! You shouldn't be able to move!" Her captivator snarled, reinforcing the paralysis spell on her body. Then he pulled her panties down to her ankles and lowered his head to her core. He licked over her most sensitive part and reached up a hand to cover one of her breasts, playing with her nipple.

No! How could any part of her like this? She hated it.

"Stop it!" She shrieked. The mage jerked up, obviously annoyed, and his free hand flew up to cover her mouth and silence her but underestimating her willpower. Lucy could still move her jaw freely and bit down on his hand harshly. With a roar he pulled it away and spit down on her in disgust.

"Stop it! Let me go! Natsu! Gray! Erza! Why won't someone answer!?" She screamed, her tears blurring her vision.

"Shut up, bitch! No one's coming," the mage above her leered.

He crouched down and hissed quietly. Lucy blinked in confusion. What was he doing?

"Damn…" the paralysis mage hissed and out of the corner of her eye Lucy saw him rub the crotch of his pants. She spotted the tent forming there, blinked and closed her eyes forcefully. He wasn't going to jerk off in front of her, was he?

Suddenly icy hands took her wrists and she gasped out a shriek of surprise. Her eyes fluttered open and she watched as the male pushed her arms over her head and lifted her shirt. Pure terror washed her vision in red and she mentally cringed away from his body. She watched him lower his lips to the peak of one of her breasts in horror and fought against the paralysis once again. The mages lips latched onto her nipple and Lucy sobbed. She felt his tongue swirl around her sensitive skin and bile rose in her throat. His teeth scraped over her breast and finally released her, only to blow cold air across the damp patch of skin. She quickly stifled a small moan but the mage heard and licked his lips.

"You like it?"

"No…" she panted. "No…Natsu…"

"Shut up, bitch!" Fingers pressed against her windpipe and Lucy gagged. She couldn't breathe, couldn't move, couldn't do anything. She coughed and tears of frustration and fear gathered in her eyes. Her vision swam and bright spots covered her vision. She coughed again and bile rose up her throat. She was going to die, and she knew it. At least it'll be quick, she thought bitterly.

Suddenly the force pressing against her throat disappeared and Lucy coughed and gagged, sucking in the air around her harshly.

"See?" The mage snickered. "No one's coming!"

Lucy knew he was right. She felt herself slipping away, slowly letting herself go. Giving up. All struggles useless. She couldn't move her body anyway. Darkness overcame her and she stopped her internal struggles against the paralysis.

It was over. She was giving up.

_'Giving up Lucy?'_

Was that Erzas voice?

_'Giving up? That's not like you, Lucy.'_

Gray?

_'That's right. You're fairytail, 're your Nakama Never give up, you're not alone.'_

Natsu. She was sure of it. Was she dead? Or just imagining it?

She could see their faces, swimming before her. Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Happy,…

Fairy Tail.

She was imagining it all, but that was enough. She had an idea.

"Lo-" she swallowed hard, mentally cringing at the bitter taste of bile rising in her throat once more.

"Loke!" It wasn't more than a whisper, and she couldn't reach her keys but maybe- just maybe the celestial spirit would here her and, as so many times before, come to save her.

"Loke!" She muttered attempting to raise her voice a little.

Her attacker rose to his feet and kicked Lucy's side.

"No one's coming!" The mage repeated gleefully, his foot connecting with Lucys side, making her body roll across the cold floor.

She closed her eyes, trying to blacken out any pain, mentally chanting the lions name, in hope of a rescuer.

"Please!" she shrieked, her voice ripping from her throat. "Please," she whimpered once more.

The dark haired mage sneered at her.  
"I told you! No one's co-" he was interrupted by a blinding light and stared in shock and surprise at the celestial spirit in front of him.

"What the-?"

A golden fist connected with his face, throwing him back.

Loke glanced at Lucy and his eyes widened at her bruised and mangled state.

"What did you do to her?" He roared, launching himself forward, another fist slamming into the paralysis mages jaw.

"There's nothing you can do!" he snarled. "She's going to die anyway."

Lokes eyes widened and with a roar his golden fist collided with the mages stomach, making him cough up blood.

"Loke," a week murmur came from the corner.

Loke spun around, his eyes widening painfully.

"What?"

"I'm so sorry," Lucy whispered. Her golden hair fanning around her head glistened, like a halo.

"I'm so sorry I didn't call you earlier." she sobbed.

"No. I'm sorry I didn't come earlier."

Loke surged towards Lucys attacker, dodging his attacks and with a fierce punch to the head knocked him unconscious. Without another glance he spun on his heel and rushed to Lucys sighed. She smiled weakly.

"Lucy? What happened? What did-" His eyes fell on her panties, pulled down to her ankles.

"No. No, no no! What did that bastard do to you?" Loke cried out, his voice cracking slightly under his anger. He reached down, and yanked her panties up to her knees but Lucy squealed. Loke froze and turned to her, confused.

"Are you hurt?"

"N…-no, but…don't look, ok?" She muttered awkwardly, looking away.

"Oh…yes, of course," Loke muttered, his cheeks firing up and immediately turned away. Awkwardly he managed to set everything in place and smoothed down her skirt.

"Let's get you to Wendy," He said, picked her up bridal style and took off running down the hallway.

**Ok...not sure if I'm happy with this yet so if you have suggestions please do give me some constructive criticism. Also bear in mind that this hasn't been beta-read…so I apologize for any mistakes :3 **

**Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the late update! I had a major writers block and I was travelling...but I hope you'll read this chapter anyway! Not a lot happens, but trust me, it'll get better **

Lucy woke in the infirmary to the sound of quiet rustles in the corner. She turned her head in that direction but winced as immediate pain washed down her spine.

"Shit," she muttered, causing the figure by the window to spin around.

"Lucy? Are you awake?" A gruff voice asked. She squinted, trying recognize the person in front of her, but her vision was hazy and unfocused. The man - it was obvious it was a man, because he looked more like a rather large wardrobe than a girl with any indication of curves - walked towards her. She squinted, somehow attempting to improve her vision. He had blonde hair - blonde?

She frowned and blinked, clearing her vision slightly. She glanced back at the man and raised her eyebrows.

"Laxus?" She rasped, her tongue and throat like sandpaper.

"Yeah." He answered. "Good morning, Lucy."

"How long was I asleep?" She asked, her throat protesting harshly.

"Three days," Laxus answered. Lucy shot up in bed, making her cry out in pain as her body denied the sudden movement.

"Easy now!" Laxus exclaimed, hurrying forward and spreading his large hand across her lower back to steady her.

"Thanks," she whispered, wincing as he eased her body back. He looked at her and frowned.

"I know you only just woke up - and I really don't want to pester you - but we asked Loke and he didn't really know what happened. So I'm going to ask you. What the hell happened Lucy? Gramps needs your statement to convince the magic council to arrest your attacker."

She averted her eyes, studying her grimy nails and bit her lip lightly. Flashes of that night went through her mind and she swallowed a whimper.

"I'm sorry Laxus," she whispered bashfully. "I don't think I'm ready to talk about it yet."

A ghost of a soothing, understanding smile washed over Laxus' face.

"I see. Mira brought you some food and water and Wendy did her best at healing you. She wasn't happy with the result, hoping you'd be better immediately, but you just went through a mental shock. That's something Wendy can't heal, and she said you needed to rest, so that you would recover all your energy again. So, how do you feel?"

"Ok...I think," she croaked. Laxus handed her a glass of water and she took it. She took a sip, feeling the cold liquid wet her tongue and wash down her throat. She took another gulp and swallowed audibly. She cleared her throat and coughed, buckling over. Immediately Laxus lurched forward.

"Everything okay? Should I get Wendy again?"

Once again Lucys world was spinning, her sight blurry.

"I'm fine...just tired," she sighed and eased herself back on the bed and closing her heavy eyes.

"How is she?"

"She's fine, she was awake a few hours ago."  
"What?! Why didn't you get me?"

"She needs some peace and quiet. Plus I finally got you to go home after three days of staying at the Guild."

"But-"

"Enough. She needs to rest, Natsu."

Lucy smiled to herself, her eyes still tightly shut. So Natsu had been here all the time, waiting for her to wake up? How sweet!

She listened to them talking until she decided to opened her eyes and blinked, lifting a hand to protect her eyes from the harsh sunlight.

"Lucy!" Suddenly pink hair floated in front of hair and she smiled.

"Hey, Natsu!"

Suddenly she felt a crushing weight on top of her and she flinched as it pressed against her body, squashing her breasts and forcing her arms against her sides almost painfully. It took her a moment to realize that Natsu was hugging her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his muscled back.

"Luce...I was so scared," his voice came muffled and she pushed him away lightly. Wendy had done her best, but she could still feel the paralysis mages hands on her body and she recoiled, Natsu's touches reminding her of him. She looked up at his face and something struck her.

"Are you crying?"

"No! No...I'm not," he answered and, even though a wide grin spread across his face Lucy couldn't miss the sparkling tears in his eyes.

"Welcome home," he whispered. She smiled and opened her mouth to answer when Gray and Erza, followed closely by Happy, burst through the door. Lucy looked up and also spotted Laxus, hovering near the window, obviously not wanting to interrupt my private moment with Natsu.

"Lucy!" The blue exceed squealed and pelted towards her. He rammed into her chest, knocking her back and she giggle-coughed as she looked down and saw tears in his eyes.

"Lucy! Lucy! Lucy!" Happy exclaimed. "We were so worried!"

Lucy smiled weakly, her heart constricting. These people loved and cared for her. But they hadn't been there when she needed them the most. They hadn't been there. They didn't care after all. She averted her eyes and focused on the glass of water on her nightstand instead. God, she was thirsty! She took with shaking fingers and took a sip, her tongue washing the liquid around her mouth, moistening it.

"Lucy?" A female voice -Erza- next to her asked quietly. She turned back to her, lifting the corners of her mouth.

"Do you need some time alone?" Erza asked, her usually hard eyes softening with a small, almost sad smile on her face.

"Uh...yeah. Thanks Erza." Lucy mumbled and pushed herself up. "I'm feeling a lot better, I just need some food and water...and a wash!" She added, trying to reassure them, that she was more than fine.

They nodded and Natsu complained a bit, but after a while Erza got them to leave, leaving Lucy alone in the infirmary.

After they had left she got up and was glad to find that Wendy had done her job well. After some rest her body felt as good as new...all except her most private place. She walked to the infirmaries bathroom and showered, taking her time, hoping to wash away the memories of that experience. But the more she tried to forget the more she seemed to remember. Every touch, every caress and no one had been there to save her. No one...all except for Loke.

She remembered those cold eyes staring at her, his fingers tracing up and down her body, touching her, penetrating her,...

She gasped and steadied herself against the cold shower wall. She tasted salt on her lips and realized that she was crying, her tears mingling with the hot water. Why did it have be her? Why couldn't she pretend it had never happened? Hadn't she had enough hardships in her life? And why couldn't she just forget and forgive, like before? Usually, she wasn't a person who lived in the past. She preferred to move on live her life, so why not now?

Those and many more questions raced through her head creating a throbbing headache. Lucy turned the water cold, hoping the water would wash all her troubles away, but, eventually, she got out of the shower, changed and ended up staring at her reflection in the mirror. She had slightly darker rings under her eyes than usual but otherwise she looked fairly normal. Same blonde, clean and brushed hair, same large, chocolate brown eyes. The only thing missing was her usual smile, so she tried to turn the corners of her lips upwards. It looked unnatural. She tried again, looking at herself from different angles and after a few minutes of straightening her skirt and practicing her smile, she walked into the guild.

**I hope you liked it Also, please excuse any mistakes, I don't have a beta-reader and haven't lived in an english-speaking country since I was 10 years old +.+ **


End file.
